starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plastiacero/Leyendas
thumb|Cilindros de plastiacero en la [[Base Militar Tarisiana|Base Sith de Taris.]] El plastiacero, a veces llamado plástimetal, era un material que combinaba polímeros acrílicos y aleaciones metálicas. El plastiacero mantuvo la resistencia elástica de los plásticos mientras se beneficiaba de la dureza y resistencia al calor del metal. Sin embargo, no era una sustancia milagrosa. Podía procesarse hasta un espesor lo suficientemente delgado como para formar armadura cómoda, aunque no impediría un rayo bláster, o incluso una bala anticuada. El plastiacero era comúnmente utilizado en armaduras, componentes de naves estelares, contenedores y en construcciones. Era capaz de amarillearse con el tiempo.Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas El caparazón de los droides Escarabajo estaba hecho de plastiacero.The Essential Guide to Droids Entre bastidores La palabra plastiacero se deriva de plástico y acero. El término apareció por primera vez en la serie de Frank Herbert Dunas y puede haber sido acuñado por Harlan Ellison, quien lo utilizó en 1956. Apariciones * *''Darkness Shared'' *''Star Wars 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 4'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * * *''Las tropas de la muerte'' * *''Shadow Games'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Starfall'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Uhl Eharl Khoehng'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' * * *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' * *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' * *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Compuestos Categoría:Aceros